Recently, advanced driver assistance systems (ADAS) that use high-technology detection sensors and intelligent video systems for use in a vehicle have been developed to provide useful functions such as forward or rear collision warning, lane departure warning, blind spot detection, collision avoidance, and the like. The advanced driver assistance systems (ADAS) are systems that help a driver in the driving process during dangerous scenarios and sense danger risks via detectors or sensors and provide accident warnings by visual, audible, vibrating or tactile output devices. These advanced driver assistance systems (ADAS) provide warnings to drivers and also are being developed with vehicle control systems for autonomous vehicle control.
For example, a smart cruise control (SCC) system has been developed which is a type of cruise control system for road vehicles that automatically adjusts the vehicle speed to maintain a safe distance from vehicles traveling ahead of the subject vehicle. In response to the location of proceeding vehicles, the distance from the proceeding vehicles, or the like detected by forward sensors mounted within the vehicle, the smart cruise control (SCC) system autonomously operates a throttle valve, a brake, or a transmission to automatically adjust the vehicle speed to maintain pace with the vehicles in front of the driver. Further, the smart cruise control (SCC) system performs cruise controls which automatically adjust the speed of a vehicle when there are no vehicles traveling ahead of the subject vehicle. However, when a proceeding vehicle is detected, the smart cruise control (SCC) system maintains a safe distance from the proceeding vehicle.